The Harmony Guild
Overview "The Harmony Guild" is a new MLP/AU fancomic created by Choral Seashelle (a.k.a. SingingSeaShelle on DeviantArt). In the story, Twilight Sparkle is a young student at a magic academy, and the rest of the Mane 6 are ex-members of a defunct wizarding task-force known as the Harmony Guild. The comic is set to feature numerous appearances by other MLP characters, as well as several OC's created by the artist. Characters are sometimes depicted as slightly skewed versions of their canon selves, while in other cases their portrayal is drastically different. The Prologue was uploaded to DeviantArt on November 1st, 2017. Characters *'Twilight Sparkle ~' A student at the Celestial School of Spellcasting. She is depicted as having very poor eyesight and wears glasses. She is also allergic to many things, including dust and pollen. While decidedly antisocial, she is shown to spend time with Sunset Shimmer, on whom she has a crush. *'Trixie Lulamoon ~' Twilight's classmate. She is very antagonistic towards Twilight and extremely jealous of her natural abilities. She is the daughter of Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis, both famous wizards, and her constant struggle to live up to their legacy has made her bitter. *'Sunset Shimmer ~' An upperclassman and prefect at the Celestial School of Spellcasting. She is very smart but often late to morning classes, due to sleeping in after pulling late study-nights. She's very kind to Twilight and considers her a dear friend. She struggles with a glitch in her magical abilities that causes her to take on a monstrous form without her consent, and she often asks Professor Luna for guidance on this matter. *'Headmistress Celestia ~' The wise head of the academy. She is very eccentric and kindly, but also secretive. She cares deeply about her students and would do anything to keep them safe. She is depicted as a unicorn. *'Professor Luna ~' Celestia's younger sister and professor of Astrology and Combat Magic at the academy. She used to be a professional Dueler, a kind of magical combat sportsman, but she has a condition similar to Sunset Shimmer's, and was ultimately forced into early retirement. She's also a Seer, possessing psychic abilities and often has visions of events to come. She is depicted as a unicorn. *'Professor Cadance ~' Professor of Beastly Studies and Potion Brewing at the academy. She's the youngest professor on staff and is considered "the hot teacher" by many of her students. She is depicted as a pegasus. *'Applejack ~ '''The former leader of the Harmony Guild. She is an Earth Mage, possessing the ability to grow plants and ripen fruits in the blink of an eye, as well as manipulate natural elements such as earth and plant matter. She blames herself largely for the guild's failure, and has sworn off magic entirely since its dissolution. She was in a relationship with Rarity, but has not spoken with her or the rest of the guild in 10 years. *'Rarity ~''' Formerly the Harmony Guild's master Conjurer. She currently makes her living as a performing magician, using conjuring and acrobatics in Cirque-du-Soleil-esque "feats of wonder". She is her little sister's sole caretaker. *'Rainbow Dash ~' The guild's former Combat Magic specialist. Now on her own, she makes her living as a monster-hunter, a sort of "sword-for-hire". She lives in Neigh Orleans in the attic of a speakeasy called The Rusty Bit. *'Fluttershy ~' A master of Potions. She now lives in solitude in the middle of the Everfree Forest, using her knowledge to brew life-giving medicine for the plants and animals there, all of which are suffering the affects of Equestria's growing number of factories. She is depicted with a pair of deerlike antlers and has many dryad-like qualities. She also has a rather violent alter-ego that takes over when she's angry. *'Pinkie Pie ~' Charms specialist. She can make any inanimate object become animate and do her bidding. Like Rarity, she has pursued a solo career in showbusiness, performing with the Flim-Flam Bros. Traveling Circus, but her success has been significantly lesser. She has perfected the art of the facade, hiding her true feelings of despair and projecting a happy, cheery persona for her audience. *'Lord Blueblood ~' Equestria's current ruler. He is a unicorn unable to perform magic, and this has driven him to near madness with feelings of inadequacy and helplessness. At a suggestion from his advisor, Tirek, Blueblood has initiated an act known as "the Enlistment", which puts Equestria's greatest wizards under his full authority, to do his personal bidding and act as his protection. *'Insp. Shining Armor ~ '''A detective in Canterlot. He goes undercover at Blueblood's palace to investigate the real motivation behind acts such as the Enlistment and other strange things that have been cropping up since Blueblood's assumption of the throne. *'Maire Mayor ~''' Governor of Canterlot. She is on good terms with Shining Armor and helps him come up with his undercover plan. She is in a relationship with Cheerilee, and a vocal advocate for Sparkless (ponies with no magical abilities) individuals. *'Cheerilee ~' A schoolteacher in Canterlot. She is Sparkless, but very learned in the field of magic and wishes to teach a course on the subject. However, the fact that she cannot cast spells herself has been tripping her up for years. *'Spike ~' Twilight Sparkle's familiar, a dragon. *'High Chancellor' Starlight Glimmer ~ One of Blueblood's chief advisors. She also occupies a diplomatic role in the country, often taking Blueblood's affairs to different regions and discussing them with various leaders.... basically Blueblood's mouthpiece. *'Rev.' Tirek ~ Blueblood's closest friend and advisor. He is very old and occupies the chapel of the palace, though what exactly he worships is beyond Blueblood. The Enlistment was his idea. *'Golden Era ~' An OC, the founder of The Rusty Bit in Neigh Orleans. A sassy girl. *'Zozzle ~ '''Another OC, co-owner of The Rusty Bit. She's a stallion-impersonator, very reserved. *'Cat's Pyjamas ~ 'Another OC, co-owner of The Rusty Bit and emcee of most events. She is a transmare and very motherly. *'Bee's Knees ~ '''Another OC, co-owner of The Rusty Bit, and the youngest of the group. She's a mule, and a dancer. Other characters, such as the CMC, Big Macintosh, and the Flim-Flam Bothers, play minor roles. Category:Fan fiction